


Тактические ошибки

by Rammy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammy/pseuds/Rammy
Summary: Компания крушителей на спор дала Спрингеру задание – попросить автоботского тактика отшлепать его. Наступив на горло гордости, Спрингер сделал то, что от него хотели, но никому и во сне не могло привидеться, что Проул решит удовлетворить его нестандартную просьбу.





	Тактические ошибки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tactical Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322284) by Kyra Neko-Rei. 



> Один из моих старых переводов.

\- Ага! – воскликнул Санстрикер и, смеясь, взмахнул кубом, облившись энергоном.

Гримлок смахнул с себя невидимую пылинку, при этом вид у него был очень довольный.

Сайдсвайп, раскинув ноги в стороны, слегка покачиваясь от переизбытка хайгрейда и хмурясь, сидел на полу, куда его так бесцеремонно уронил Гримлок.  
\- Лаааадно, на этот раз вышло не так гладко. - штурмовик оживился. – А теперь следующий!

Трое автоботов за столом усмехнулись и покачали головами. Спрингер откинулся на спинку стула, покачиваясь на задних ножках, заливая энергоном из куба руку и пол, и произнес.  
\- Ты не смог. Значит должен сделать что-то еще. Спорим, что…

\- Одну минуту, - прервал его Сайдсвайп. - Ты сказал, что я должен поцеловать Гримлока, что я и сделал. Неважно, если он вмешался после того, как я начал, я все-таки поцеловал его. И шлак, Спрингер, ты злобный изобретательный бот! Я выиграл спор и теперь моя очередь придумывать задание.

Спрингер покачал головой.   
\- Ты не закончил поцелуй. Давай еще раз или тебя оштрафуют за отказ.

Хот Род наклонил голову на бок.  
\- Штраф за отказ? У нас нет штрафа за отказ.

\- Теперь есть. Я только что его придумал. - сообщил им Спрингер, улыбаясь такой беспощадно-садистской улыбкой, что все меха, собравшиеся вокруг стола, чтобы наблюдать за игрой, подались вперед в предвкушении.

Сайдсвайп сердито посмотрел на трехрежимника.   
\- И что это может быть? - выдавил штурмовик. 

\- Нууу, - протянул Спрингер. – Меха, которые не нарушали правил – то есть, мы - могут ... поиграть с ботом, который эти правила нарушил.

\- Прекрасно, что у тебя за задание, Спрингер? – поинтересовался Сайдсвайп. Он ухмыльнулся в ответ на разочарованный взгляд Спрингера. - Да, ты должен заслужить право "играть" со мной, шлакодел несчастный!

Спрингер пожал плечами и оглядел комнату.  
\- Спорим... так, посмотрим...  
В этот момент его прервал Вирль, поднявшийся со своего места, с которого он следил за представлением еще с тремя Крушителями, подошел к столу и зашептал в аудио Спрингера, указывая в дальний конец комнаты, где после трех игр с участием хайгрейда вповалку лежали корпуса – большая часть способных передвигаться зрителей этих соревнований переместилась посмотреть на гораздо более интересную игру близнецов, Хот Рода и Спрингера в «Слабо».   
Спрингер усмехнулся, когда его оптика проследила взгляд оптики Вирля, и он кивнул Сайдсвайпу, подзывая того ближе.   
\- Твое задание, - он пьяно взмахнул рукой. – приклеить, приварить или еще каким угодно способом слепить кормой Блэйдза и Слингшота.

Сайдсвайп пару мгновений пялился на Спрингера, шокированный смелостью задания, а потом усмехнулся.   
\- Ваше желание для меня закон, босс бот!  
Он сделал три шага в указанном направлении, прежде чем его осенила мысль.  
\- Шлак! Проул оторвет мне голову, если узнает, что это сделал я!

Спрингер усмехнулся:  
\- А каким образом это мои проблемы?

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

\- Предпочитаешь быть наказанным нами? - тон Спрингера был сладким, как энергоновая конфета, и Хот Род перевел взгляд похотливой, почти умоляющей оптики на Сайдсвайпа.

Сайдсвайп с вызовом мотнул головой  
\- Я рискну. Проул не узнает, что это моих рук дело. Не только я устраиваю шутки на базе. И так или иначе, это слишком хорошая идея, чтоб так просто от нее отказаться. - он понизил голос так, чтобы Спрингер не смог его услышать, прежде чем продолжить. - А если он спросит, я всегда могу сказать, что это был ты.

Так как Слингшот и Блэйдс были в отключке, а лидеры их команд исчезли еще в начале вечера, никто не помешал Сайдсвайпу выполнить задание, и довольно быстро оба были слеплены корма на корме быстрозастывающей массой, от которой можно было избавиться лишь замочив в растворителе на добрых два джоора. Сайдсвайп вернулся к столу, оглядывая собравшихся меха на предмет присутствия Проула - из чистой привычки.

\- Лаааадно… - условия спора были выполнены, так что теперь настала очередь Сайдсвайпа, и Спрингер выглядел несколько взволнованным. Пришло время ему заплатить за свою толику удовольствия, и Крушитель он или нет, но бывали такие ситуации, в которых Спрингер предпочел бы не оказываться. Ворны жестоких боев и почти самоубийственных заданий не шли ни в какое сравнение с изощренной местью товарищей по команде.   
Красный штурмовик, тем временем, снова оглядывал отсек, подыскивая достойное задание. Мгновенно вспыхнула тревога, когда его оптика выловила в толпе красный шеврон, но нет, это был Блюстрик. Проул, вероятно, вернулся в свой офис, пытаясь делать вид, что Спрингера нет на базе. Жаль, потому что Проул, поймавший Спрингера в середине такой шутки, был бы просто. . .

\- Оооооо...- лицо Сайдсвайпа осветилось выражением чистого восторга напополам со злорадством, когда ему в голову пришла идея. Спрингер тихо выругался.

\- Тебе слабо ... Спрингер... ты должен... пропросить Проула отшлепать тебя.

Мертвая тишина, оптика Спрингера вспыхнула, и прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог заставить работать вокодер.   
\- Шлак, нет.

\- Нет? - Сайдсвайп выглядел безумно удивленным, несмотря на то, что ему, несомненно, было прекрасно известно, что Спрингер лучше пойдет безоружным против Мегатрона и Менэйзора, чем сознательно унизит себя в руках Проула.

\- Шлак, нет! Иди к Юникрону на переплавку и… 

\- Сайдсвайп - Проулу.   
Спрингер разинул рот.

\- Да? – из коммуникатора Сайдсвайпа донесся спокойный голос тактика, и Спрингер зарычал.

\- У нас тут ... гм... проблема в рекреации, которая требует твоего присутствия.

\- Я тебя ненавижу. - сказал Спрингер.

\- Сейчас буду. - голос Проула звучал удивленно. Сайдсвайп был последним, от кого Проул мог ждать сообщения о том, что что-то происходит.  
Спрингер ненавидящим взглядом смотрел на Сайдсвайпа. Тот лишь улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- В чем дело, Спрингер? Ты не можешь бояться Проула, не так ли? Он тебе ростом по пояс!

Спрингер изо всех сил старался игнорировать сокомандника, но резонирующее рычание ясно говорило, что ему не все равно.

\- Или может быть, ты просто боишься порки? Давай, это не так уж и больно. Ты опытный воин, не раз попадал под выстрелы Мегатрона и других десептиконов, порка, наверняка, будет массажем по сравнению с этим.   
Спрингер уставился на него.

\- Или, может быть, ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы тебя отшлепали. – рычание вернулось, усилившись. - Я могу себе представить, такой горячий меха как Проул, все время поучающий тебя? Ты всегда сопротивляешься, постоянно бросаешь ему вызов… Готов поспорить, ты мечтаешь о том, чтобы он прижал тебя к полу и как следует наказал…

Спрингер прыгнул через стол, намереваясь вцепиться в горло Сайдсвайпа - но поймал только воздух и врезался в кольцо зрителей, когда красный меха ловко отпрыгнул в сторону.

\- Спрингер!   
Лом, шлак и ржавчина.

\- О, Проул. Хорошо. Спасибо, что пришел. – Сайдсвайп старательно изображал в голосе облегчение. Спрингер замер, уставившись на тактика с нечитаемым выражением оптики.

Проул склонил голову.   
\- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит?

\- Спрингер хотел кое о чем попросить тебя. - сладко проговорил Сайдсвайп.

\- Нет. – Спрингер мотнул головой.

\- Ты уверен, Спрингер? Предпочитаешь, чтобы мы взялись за дело? С одним дополнительным зрителем? - Сайдсвайп кивнул на Проула.

\- Спрингер? - Проул повернулся к трехрежимнику.- О чем говорит Сайдсвайп?  
\- Ни о чем.

\- Попробуй еще раз. – Проула это не убедило.

Спрингер бросил свирепый взгляд на Сайдсвайпа.   
\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Спрингер.

\- Хорошо! - рычание.

Проул подождал несколько секунд.

\- Проул ...

-... Ну?

\- Я ... гм ...

\- Сегодня, пожалуйста, Спрингер. Я занятой мех.

\- Мненужночтобытыотшлепалменячтобывыйгратьпари.

Спрингер внезапно услышал быстро оборвавшийся шум и треск логического процессора Проула. Ну, по крайней мере, из этого хаоса вышло хоть что-то хорошее. Затем…  
\- Прости?

Спрингер вытолкнул воздух из вентсистемы.  
\- Ты слышал, что я сказал.

\- Я ... не уверен, что я расслышал тебя верно.   
Ну да, конечно.

\- О, уверяю тебя, расслышал… эй, я спросил! Я сделал! Задание выполнено, спор завершен! - повернувшись спиной к Проулу, Спрингер триумфально прошествовал к столу. - Сайдсвайп, снова твоя очередь поджариться…

Его излияния были прерваны спокойным бесстрастным голосом Проула сзади.   
\- Наклонись.

Тот же шум, что он услышал от процессоров Проула, раздался громко и четко изнутри его собственной головы. Звуки вокруг сменились абсолютной тишиной, а находящиеся в поле зрения Спрингера игроки выглядели такими же ошеломленными, как и он, но с едва заметными, только начавшими появляться злорадными ухмылками.

Толчок в корму швырнул его вперед и три его сокомандника прижали трехрежимника к столу лицом вниз.

\- Ни за что!

Шлепок по корме был ему ответом, жгучий, мучительный и странно возбуждающий. О, Праймас... Любовники - это одно, но никогда, ни за что в жизни он не начнет возбуждаться во время порки от Поула!

Еще удар - и Спрингер повернул голову, поймав взгляд Проула. Тактик выглядел слишком довольным собой - совершенно невинным, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах. Небольшое пожатие плечами и третий удар, Спрингер напрягся, и Проул приподнял надбровную дугу.   
\- Ты попросил, - напомнил он трехрежимнику. – Чтобы потом никто не говорил, что у меня совершенно нет искры.

Его рука снова ударила по корме Спрингера, словно обжигая, и Спрингер в отчаянии уронил голову на стол, пытаясь отвлечься мыслями о мести.

Ладонь Проула вновь опустилась на его корму.


End file.
